


Kiss Me Deadly

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, PWP, Post Season 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: "Come on, pretty baby, kiss me deadly."Overkill and Dot do THE THING and then they do the other thing...





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm beyond hooked on this show and Dot/Overkill as a ship. I have so many head canons around them. I hope that The Tick finds a new home because I need more #SaveTheTick 
> 
> PS: The title is taken from the Lita Ford song

His world was simple. He had two rules: Live by his code. Kill bad guys. Everything in said world was black and white, figuratively and also literally for a while, thanks to his cybernetic eyes. Until he had DB change the setting. And then Dot Everest came into his life. Well, Dot and her hapless little brother Arthur, and the Big Blue Yonder known as The Tick. Then everything went fucking sideways.

 

They got under his skin. All of them. But Dot. Dot was like a splinter. Not just under his skin but sharp reminder of what it was like to feel again. She made him feel everything. He caught himself studying her as she and DB were chatting about her newest dance party playlist. Her smile was wide, carefree.

 

Beautiful.

 

He felt a responding faint smile cross his lips. 

 

Shit, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. Shouldn’t even be headed down the path that lead straight to foolish trouble. He’d been down it once, drawn in by a beautiful smile and wicked brown eyes, and it cost him everything.

 

He schooled his lips back into their usual scowl and proceeded to bury his messy feelings in his mind glacier.

 

Music queued up through DB’s speakers and it snapped him out of his thoughts, the feelings only halfway buried in a snowbank. “We’re not pre-mission.” He stated simply, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Dot flashed him a grin, her body beginning to move to the bass. “Aren’t we always pre-mission?” She pointed out.

 

He opened his mouth and snapped it shut. Damn. She made a good point.

 

“She’s got you there, Overkill.” DB let out a little chuckle, his camera eye swiveling back and forth to the beat.

 

He gave in to the music, into Dot. She let out a little victory shout and bumped her hip against his. Overkill was used to her easy touches but lately he wanted them to linger. He caught her and himself by surprise when he quickly looped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Her eyes went wide for a moment, the muscles in her back tightening for a split second before she relaxed. Dot’s arms circled around his neck and she began to move against him. 

 

For a second, he couldn’t bring himself to move with her, his heart rate spiking with something he hadn’t felt in a long time and it brought everything to a halt in his chest. 

 

Nerves. 

 

He knew if he had normal hands, they’d be as clammy as an awkward teenager. Instead his cybernetic hands flexed, squeezing her hips. His mind quickly calculated the pressure and realized how tight his grip probably was, he forced them to relax.

 

“Hey.” Her voice was quiet, nearly inaudible, forcing him to lean in, close enough to smell the sweet shampoo in her hair, “Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly.” 

 

It registered that she was quoting the song lyrics and he angled his head back to get a good look at her face. There was a tiny smug smirk on her lips and she arched her eyebrow in a look he knew so well. 

 

She was daring him. 

 

On principal, he never turned down a dare. Not when he was a kid, not when he was part of the Flag Five, not after he was reborn as Overkill. He wasn’t going to start now.

 

He took her at her words, crashing his mouth down to hers hungrily. Few parts of his body were as sensitive as his lips; sure, everyone’s were to an extent. But after losing his eyes and hands and having robotic pieces implanted to mimic what was crudely destroyed, his body had made adjustments here and there after countless surgeries. 

 

Dot closed the little space between their bodies, not bothering to stop grinding on him. His cock hardened, straining against his fly in response. He made a noise deep in his throat and backed her up until the back of her knees collided with Dangertable. 

 

“ _A-hem_!” Dangerboat cleared his non-existent throat with an over exaggerated noise of a mother hen, “If you two plan on...carrying on, may I suggest your quarters? I don’t want to watch nor feel two of my best friends getting it on.” 

 

Overkill slowly broke the kiss. “Sorry, Buddy.” He apologized, looking up at DB’s camera, which was pointed in the opposite direction.

 

He took Dot’s hand and pulled her into his tiny quarters in the hull. Dot stripped quickly, her clothes pooling on the floor. Her skin was flushed, a soft pink tint across her cheeks, her chest...Overkill let his eyes analyze every inch of her, categorizing all of her measurements, her freckles, her scars. 

 

“You okay?” Dot asked, “You’ve been quiet for a while.”

 

He blinked. “Fine.” He assured her briskly.

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

“You’re beautiful.” 

 

Her answering smile was bright and sweet. “Thank you.” Her hands reached out and caught the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his abs. 

 

He lifted his arms and she guided it up over his head, tugging it off. She tossed it into the pile of her clothes before her hands came to rest on his chest, fingers splayed across his pecs. A soft noise caught in his throat as she slid them down slowly, as if she were mapping every inch of him. Then her lips followed and he couldn’t hold back the soft gasp that burst past his lips. 

 

His cock flexed as she sunk lower, settling on her knees before him. Dot’s hands moved to his belt, undoing it with her deft hands. She made quick work of the button and carefully worked the fly down over his erection. With a gentle tug, his pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. Her hands traveled back up his thighs, pausing to curl around the waistband of his boxers. That’s where he stopped her.

 

“It’s been. It’s been a long time for me.” He only just stumbled over the statement that made him feel more naked than his lack of clothes, “I want to touch you, get you ready…but my hands…they’re not…”

 

She rose up, framed his face with her hands. They were warm, soothing. “I know what they are, what they can do. I trust you, trust your hands.” She rose up and brushed her lips against his in a swift kiss, “No more overthinking.” 

 

He nodded, not bothering with words. Instead he optioned for what he was best at. Action. He grabbed her and hauled her up off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his hips while her arms encircled his neck. Overkill groaned out loud as she moved her hips, rutting against him while her mouth moved along his collar bone, nipping and sucking. 

 

Twisting, he lowered her down onto his bed. Overkill brought his lips to her skin, reveling in how soft she was, how warm. He enjoyed each gasp and moan that left her mouth as he skimmed along the curve of her breast before he captured her nipple between his lips. She mewled softly and tunneled her fingers into his hair, hips bucking. 

 

He made his way down between her thighs, her legs resting over the tops of his shoulders. She let out a shuddering breath    at the first touch of his tongue on her folds and her thighs clenched against his ears. She was already wet and he savored her juices across his tastebuds.

 

Alternating between teasing her with his tongue and sucking her clit, Overkill curled his hands around the tops of her thighs. He could feel her muscles flex the closer she got to the edge of an orgasm. Colorful curses left her mouth as he gave her clit one last hard suck.

 

Dot came with a soft cry and her juices coated his chin, soaked his beard. Her legs loosened their grip and he maneuvered them back down. He wiped his mouth and beard and got to his feet, pushing his boxers down his legs. 

 

The look that entered Dot’s eyes was one that he never wanted to forget. Past the lust, the desire, was affection, and another word. One he didn’t want to name but he knew.

 

“Think you can handle me?” He asked, genuinely concerned and not looking for an ego boost. 

 

Dot smiled and slid a hand down her body until she reached the apex between her thighs. She opened her legs wide and gave him a perfect view of her fingers as she pushed two inside of her pussy. The wet sound was fucking hot as she worked herself. She moaned quietly and added a third.

 

“I don’t care if it hurts. I don’t mind pain, roughness.” She murmured, “I don’t need sweetness. I need you.”

 

The corner of his mouth quirked; pain and roughness were two parts of his very being. Dot knew what she liked and he’d give her what she asked for: Him. Overkill joined her on the bed, kneeling between her legs. She reached out and grabbed his cock, working his length with a slow stroke; the sensation so incredible, he closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

Then she guided him to her entrance and he sunk himself inside of her with a single thrust. Dot’s nails scored his back, sunk in deep as she let out a slow moan.

 

“Fuck!” She whispered, “You feel so good.”

 

He let out a small, breathless chuckle. “So do you.”

 

“Fuck me.” Her voice lowered, need laced in her words, “Please!”

 

Overkill moved, pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting back into her until he was hilted. His breath caught, wringing from his lungs as pleasure spike through him. He looked down at her and found Dot opened mouthed, eyes bright. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Then she grinned and moved, working herself up and down his cock.

 

His mouth found hers as he began to move again, meeting her thrust for thrust. Her hands found his ass, urging him faster, harder, and he groaned against her lips. Their tongue met, dueled and he felt his orgasm building. Judging by the way her walls gripped his cock, she was close too. 

 

Overkill broke the kiss and focused on holding off his orgasm as Dot worked her clit until she came, her pussy milking his cock as he continued to fuck her through it.

 

“When I pull out, work me.” He ground out, unable to do anything but bite them off in a harsh command.

 

She nodded and he pulled out, right on the edge of coming. Instantly, she worked his shaft in a few firm strokes, her thumb, brushing over the wide head of his tip until he came, shooting rope after rope of come across her stomach. 

 

Rolling off her, he landed on side, catching his breath. “Fuck.” 

 

Dot rolled on her side, facing him. There was a thin veil of sweat on her face and her lips looked thoroughly kisses; disheveled, debouched. The sexiest woman he’d ever seen. 

 

She grinned, a tint of mischief on its edges. “I think this should be our new post mission tradition. Though, next time, I think it’ll be best to go back to my place. More space and less chance of scarring DB. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed.” Overkill nodded.

 

“Agreed.” DB said.

 


End file.
